The Way I Loved you
by Miss Slomojo
Summary: Songfic about Hermione with a new guy named Jason, and how she's not happy with him like she was with Ron. It has a happy ending, sort of fluffy, so please read and review! Jessicaa


**A/N**

**Second songfic!**

**WOO!**

**So, this is a oneshot about Hermione and Ron no longer being together and Hermione being with a new guy that is completely perfect, yet for some reason she's just not happy.**

**By the way, this is a songfic to the song "The Way I Loved You" By Taylor Swift.**

**Love you all, please read and review!**

**~~Jessicaa**

**P.S. Flashbacks are in italics. **

_**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better **_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't really one to care about looks, but I really looked good tonight. I was wearing a red dress up to my knees and I had my hair in nice curls. I knew that Jason would like it, but then again, he would say I'm gorgeous in just about anything, even the most hideous outfit I could pick. My friends were always going on about how I was so lucky that I had such a sweet guy like him, and they were probably right. He was such a gentleman, so chivalrous, so sweet and gentle; exactly the type of guy I had always dreamed of, yet for some reason I just wasn't happy. Well, I was happy, just not like I was before._  
_

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine **_

The doorbell rang breaking me from my thoughts. I walked down the stairs grabbing my purse on the way. I tried slowly analyzing how I was feeling. I was content, and peaceful- not at all like what I was like when I went on dates with Ron. With Ron, I would be so anxious and scared, yet so excited, but with Jason, I was always just… Content. I shrugged it off and opened the door to greet him. As usual, he looked breathtakingly handsome and very clean cut.

"Wow, you look… Stunning." Jason said. I smiled lightly.

"You don't look to bad yourself" I say, kissing him on the cheek.

We go into his car and I sat down next to him, his hand concealing mine.

And once again, my mind wandered to another boy, with Red hair and the most amazing blue eyes ever seen.

_  
__**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**__  
_

"_God Ron, not again!" I yelled with all my power. "We've done this too much! Every day we fight, and frankly I'm sick of it" Tears were streaming down my face, matching the rain pouring down onto me. _

"_I'm sorry Hermione, but what am I supposed to do? I can't change the way I feel. And right now, I feel bloody terrible. I can't get you those things that you'll want, I can't support you for the rest of you life, I can't be with you, we're just not right for each other!" He yelled, his voice choking._

"_Yes we are!" My voice pleaded, as I ran up to him._

_I looked into his deep blue eyes, glassy from unshed tears. I put my arms around him and pressed my lips against his. Nothing would ever be able to describe what affect this kiss had on me. It was perfect, amazing, indescribable- just pure love. _

"_I love you, nothing you say will ever be able to change that." I said._

"_What about this? I don't love you. Goodbye, Hermione." He said, a lonely tear falling down his face._

_  
__**He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will **_

We arrived at the restaurant exactly on time. It was a gorgeous restaurant; exactly the type that Ron would have never been able to bring me to. We sat down, and he ordered for him and me, like usual.

"Nice place isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied distantly, my mind still consumed with Ron.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just don't feel so good tonight." I lied.

"Oh," He said sounding disappointed. "Well, I could bring you home."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, feeling bad about canceling yet another date.

"Yeah it's no big deal, let's go back." He said.

_**He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable **_

We drove home in silence. Soon we arrived back at my house and I walked in.

"Jason! How are you?" My mom asked, standing at the door.

"Oh, I'm pretty good. Yourself?" He replied politely. It was amazing how well my mom and him got on, she had completely hated Ron.

"I'm very well, thank you. You two are home a little early aren't you?" She asked.

"Well Hermione felt sick, so I brought her home." He said. "Well, I've got to run, could you ask Mr. Granger to call me about the internship?"

"Of course, good night Jason." My mom replied. He kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

"Sick again Hermione?" My mom asked, as she closed the door. "You can't keep leading him on. Obviously you're not over Ron, and you probably never will be. As much as I don't like it, you and Ron are perfect for each other."

"What?" I asked, completely confused. My mom was never one to support me being with Ron, let alone tell me to get back together with him.

"You think that Jason is so perfect, you just can't let him go, but really, you know that you have to." She replied.

"I think you're right…" I said.

_****_

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  


_I broke down onto the ground, my body convulsing with sobs. 'How could he just leave me? What had I done wrong? Why had I let him leave?'_

_I didn't know what to do._

_That's when I met Jason, he saw me on the ground crying, picked me up and brought me to his house, where he gave me a towel and let me wear his clothes. I wouldn't move for days, he just called my parents and told them what had happened. They knew how much in love I was with Ron, so they let me stay there. Eventually I stopped crying and realized what Jason had done for me, and we had started dating. But in every kiss we shared, every romantic moment, I had felt absolutely nothing. _

_**  
He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now **_

I dialed Jason's number.

"Hello, who is this?" He asked.

"It's me Hermione, could you meet me by the park in a few minutes, we need to talk." I said.

"Okay." He said as he hung up.

I walked down to the park and sat on a bench, waiting for Jason to come. Soon he came and sat down next to me.

"I take it that I'm not here because you're madly in love with me and want to marry me or something?" He asked. I chuckled.

"It's not that I don't wish that's why I asked you to come, but you're right." I said.

"So?" He asked.

"Look, you are absolutely perfect, in every way possible. You are exactly what I've always dreamed of, and I wish that I didn't have to say this but-"

"But you're still in love with Ron, not me, am I right?" He asked.

"How did you…" I asked, confused.

"I can tell when someone's in love with me, and obviously you weren't. I just didn't want to break it off, because I was in love with you." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be, I saw this coming. Can we just stay friends then?" He asked.

"I'd like that." I said smiling. He bent over and kissed me on the cheek, and left.

_****_

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  


I sat on my own, just thinking. I didn't know how long I'd been there, when suddenly a familiar face walked up to me.

"Hermione?" He asked.

I looked up to him, red hair, freckles and the most amazing blue yes I'd ever seen.

"Ron?" I asked, wondering if I was delusional. "What are you doing here?"

"Well this guy called me up and said that you would be here right about now. I didn't know who he was, I just… I wanted to see you." He replied, his ears turning pink ever so slightly.

"Was that guys name Jason by any chance?" I asked, smiling inwardly. This was exactly the sort of thing that Jason would do, even if he knew he was going to get his heart broken, he wanted me to be happy.

"Yeah, I think so… Anyways, I need to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well… you know… when we got into that fight… I… I didn't mean what I said." He said, acting very nervously.

"So, what did you mean?" I asked, hoping so desperately for him to say what I always wanted to hear.

"I… I love you more than anyone I've ever met. You're bloody amazing and brilliant and I was just being a git once again. I don't want to ever lose you again." He said. My heart just about exploded right there. I was so happy, I couldn't even think.

"So… Aren't you going to say something?" He asked.

"Bloody Hell Ron" I said. He smiled and picked me up, pressing his lips to mine.

It was indescribably perfect- just pure love.


End file.
